plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 February 2016
03:12 works for me in ezs 03:12 Maybe 03:12 The main problem is startup 03:12 With support, you could 03:12 but alone, a bit troubling 03:12 I don't use infinut for imp defenses 03:12 Da budget is so tight that this only works with sun shroom 03:12 That wouldn't work for me considering I don't have the premium starting sun upgrade or the premium plant food slot 03:13 I plant a column of csd 03:13 So rip 03:14 it worked with primal flower for me 03:14 All before the third zombie appears 03:14 assuming it's not da 03:14 ello 03:14 hive 03:15 User:Insert Your Name Here/Secret strategy stash 03:15 Added additional notes 03:16 I thought Primalflower was with a space? 03:16 Whatever 03:18 I basically don't care about early game sun problem because of this 03:20 ded 03:20 should dusklobber be used in ezs 03:20 this looks strange. Basic, Super Fan Imp (tons) and All-star 03:20 Yes 03:21 should I replace melonpult in pod with it 03:21 gtg by Gents 03:21 Moonflower is there just for support though 03:21 Miitomo 03:21 It's difficult 03:21 wastes slot? 03:21 You have to waste another slot for moonflower 03:21 So.... Anyone going to say bye? 03:21 buy 03:21 That's more like it 03:21 https://miitomo.com/en/ 03:21 by 03:22 Nintendo's second iPhone/Android app 03:22 why second 03:22 they never released anything for phones 03:22 Hello 03:22 hecko 03:22 1st is Pokemon Shuffle 03:22 Nintendo is changing their strats 03:22 oh 03:22 Until now 03:22 nintendo can't be first party for long 03:22 They are going mobile 03:23 wouldn't rake in enough $$ 03:23 and fans 03:24 Uh they have survived until now 03:24 Plants vs Zombies is probably my favorite zombie game ever, 2nd is Left 4 Dead 2, and 3rd is Resident Evil, which I only played the DS port of Resident Evil 03:24 still salty about 1.0.6 diddy nerf 03:24 That's a pretty damn big achievement 03:24 I have PvZ on Xbox, DS, and IOS 03:24 okay 03:25 I think the reason popcap never released pvz2 for pc is because 03:25 power toss 03:25 We remember the horrors of power pinch 03:25 and the requirement of lightning reaction 03:26 Anyone notice I finally changed my avatar if anyone remembers me? 03:26 I got stuck on AE for days just because of that stupid power ups 03:26 uh pinch is decent 03:26 Nope 03:26 better than zap 03:26 Your device needs to be sensitive enough 03:26 The Toss is my favorite power up 03:26 And you can't use it nearly as fast 03:27 I got a gold bloom in zen garden. Werid. 03:27 Has no boost. Had to shovel it. 03:27 gargs shrunken by sv can be tossed with power toss 03:27 Yes I know that. 03:27 Still, it's a useful tip. 03:28 I bought 4 Premium Plants so far, Lava Guava, Power Lily, Imitater, and Strawburst 03:28 should I put sv as the best plant? 03:28 That's cuz there is data for it being in the Zen Garden 03:28 currently it's #4 03:28 Well, it's one of the best on BP's tier list 03:28 behind imitater, lily, and csd 03:28 does anyone read through mine 03:28 Others being (power lily) (winter melon) (primal wall-nut) (cold snapdragon) (primal sunflower) 03:29 Miitomo will launch this March 03:29 I'm sure we all know who is most annoying zombie in Jurassic Marsh right? :p 03:29 No... 03:29 You mean dinosaur? 03:29 Jurassic Bully 03:30 The most annoying dinosaur though? 03:30 Ankylosaurus. 03:30 But Ankylosaurus is most 03:30 And I thought Pterodactyl was 03:30 Till part 2 03:31 Yep 03:31 Notice my avatar? 03:31 Yes 03:31 I notice yours 03:32 poot 03:32 Someone said my proifle picture looks similar to a humanized E.M.Peach. 03:32 If you can guess correctly the other plant of inspiration for my art, bonus points for you. 03:32 I ain't a new guy, jut sayin' 03:32 Infi-nut? 03:32 03:32 Oh and another person said I look similar to a humanized version of Wheatley. 03:33 No. 03:33 Good. 03:33 I finally got it to upload after so many attempts. it is of Rose Quartz of Steven Universe 03:33 It is a far future plant though. 03:33 I'm the Wheatley around here. 03:33 PvZ2 icon 03:33 Guys still want to try to guess which was the other plant? 03:33 nuff said 03:33 pld 03:33 Laser Bean? 03:33 Far Future is my least favorite world in Pvz 2 honestly 03:33 No 03:34 pls read through my tier list 03:34 Citron? 03:34 Nope 03:34 and lemme know if ss tier needs changes 03:34 Rose is Blooming Heart 03:34 dusk lobber is rose 03:34 mind blown 03:34 You're getting closer in a way. 03:34 Mag Grass 03:34 Nope 03:34 Farther now. 03:35 magnifying grass 03:35 sucks 03:35 Useful in Dark Ages 03:35 No it don't 03:35 bloover 03:35 Bonus points for you. 03:35 heh 03:35 Starfruit 03:35 Because the face looks similar to Blover's. 03:35 is okay 03:35 lol 03:36 (Omitted: Sir,) it is lamentable that mass agricultural development is (omitted: not) speeded by fuller use of your marvelous mechanisms. Would it not be easily possible to employ some of them in quick laboratory experiments to indicate the influence of various types of fertilizers on plant growth? 03:36 You are right. Countless uses (omitted: of Bose instruments) will be made by future gener- (omitted: ations. The scientist) seldom knows contemporaneous (omitted: reward; it is enough to possess) the joy of creative (omitted: service.) 03:36 They don't make you invincible sadly 03:36 FNAF 1 night 5 03:36 Looks like you get more than two (hot potato) in Modern Day - Day 34 03:36 I can't wait for Miitomo! 03:37 aka Mii Maker 03:37 Sounds similar to Tomodachi Life 03:37 It is basically 03:37 (Omitted: Sir,) it is lamentable that mass agricultural development is (omitted: not) speeded by fuller use of your marvelous mechanisms. Would it not be easily possible to employ some of them in quick laboratory experiments to indicate the influence of various types of fertilizers on plant growth? 03:37 You are right. Countless uses (omitted: of Bose instruments) will be made by future gener- (omitted: ations. The scientist) seldom knows contemporaneous (omitted: reward; it is enough to possess) the joy of creation. (omitted: service.) 03:37 (A bit edited) 03:38 Apparantly the Night 5 call. 03:38 Tomodachi Life is Friend Life in english 03:39 Hi Deadpool 03:39 (blooming heart) 03:39 (grimrose) 03:39 (dusk lobber) 03:39 (escape root) 03:39 hihi 03:41 An adimin who can't add emotes 03:41 Add em now :( 03:41 I can 03:41 I just have a life is all. 03:41 : 03:41 :3 03:41 I think Danialleb1234 is underaged. 03:41 oh, you do? 03:41 omg 03:41 that was rude of me :( 03:42 @NightFury how? 03:42 He likes Team Umizoomi. 03:42 WHY? 03:42 So? 03:42 and 03:42 Doesn't mean he's underaged. 03:42 It's a show for 4-5 year olds. 03:42 Brainulator likes Team Umizoomi (presumably) and is not underaged. 03:42 Huh. 03:43 Your logic is... 03:43 He says he's 19 03:43 bullcrap 03:43 Well Ioved Blue's Clues 03:43 He has decent grammar 03:43 yeah 03:43 Just a silly rping 03:43 I fail at doing stuff again 03:43 Nor grammar makes someone underaged. 03:43 (facepalm) 03:43 Ireally should just play Stepmania. 03:44 Immaturity makes you underaged....or stupid. 03:44 see ya all in a bit. 03:45 I'll be making a blog about leaving the wiki in a few weeks 03:45 My favorite zombies in pvz2 are: Pharaoh Zombie, Zombie Parrot, Pianist Zombie, Disco-Tron 3000, King Zombie, Octo Zombie, Hunter Zombie, Lost Pilot Zombie, Punk Zombie, and Jurassic Bully 03:45 why? 03:45 I love Highway to the Danger Room 03:46 Is it fun 03:46 Kenny Loggins new hit 03:46 lol 03:46 Anyone love Pianist Zombie? 03:46 Who has Stepmania 03:46 It's gonna be a permanent leave 03:46 Why? 03:46 He is one of my all time favorite Zombies in the 2nd game 03:47 I just really like his design 03:47 Poofy is leaving. 03:48 And I might as well quit if that happens 03:48 Leaving cuz of PuffyMuffins 03:48 -_- 03:48 (facepalm) 03:48 and the awesome Wild West piano music too, fits how I like Wild West stuff 03:48 lol https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jig0zOKCHgk 03:48 Also sorry to hear Insert your Name Here. :( 03:50 Yep 03:50 Lol, I luv Mettaton Ex 03:50 lulx 03:50 You catching the situation shroom? 03:50 I am now a Happy Shroom 03:51 Laughy Sapphy 03:51 heh 03:52 Guess this wiki will be dead in a few months. 03:52 Looking at the put UmiCar to sleep thread 03:52 Why, Ernesto? 03:53 No it wouldn't! 03:53 Danielwhatever may have mental issues, but I see nothing inappropriate or underaged about it, so.... 03:53 How do you rate my contribution shroom 03:53 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FRN277pkBBc Speaking of Pianist Zombie from earlier... 03:54 Pianist Zombie: I only know two songs! How am I supposed to be good at this?! 03:56 But it could have been a plant! not a stupid car! 03:56 @IYNH 8/10 03:57 idc 03:57 @Night idc 03:57 I follows wiki guidelines. 03:57 And he's not acting immature. 03:58 What do you mean not a stupid car NightFury? 03:58 Unicar. 03:58 Umi 03:58 :| 03:58 oh Team Umizoomi 03:58 nice Frisk face 03:58 Yeep 03:58 Where's BUL9 ? 03:58 I have no big problem. 03:59 Did anyone click my link? I just feel special if someone responds if they did 03:59 because I am bipolar 04:00 I've seen it before :3 04:00 The internet will go off any minute bibi 04:01 Yeah you should see this one if you didn't: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Se7k6KZ4Yk 04:01 Is there anyway you can post pictures outside of a link? 04:02 What happened? 04:03 Well i'm gone ciao everyone when you fight off them zomb zombs 04:06 me want cookie :( 04:59 ded 04:59 gtg 04:59 soon 06:03 Uhh 06:05 Dead??? 06:48 Its okay. 06:48 I accidentally wounded myself 06:49 while slicing bread 06:49 Make sure you have contact on your arms when doing cutting. 06:49 yea 06:49 eye. 06:50 Speaking of fuck, the wound was on my middle finger 06:50 You should get a bandaid and put it on. 06:50 Unless it is a huge wound though, you should tell your parents. 06:50 Its small. 06:51 We dont have band aids so.. i use cotton 06:53 Cotton? 06:53 Yes 06:53 Cotton balls/ 06:53 Ah. 06:53 Just wash the cotton ball up and dab it on your finger. 06:54 It will sting a little bit, but your body should clot the bleed in 5-10 minutes. 06:56 Ok 06:58 Unless the tap water you are using isn't dirty though. 06:58 You don't want to have bacteria in your bloodstream. 06:58 We have a water filter 06:58 So its fine 06:59 Also it didnt sting me 06:59 That is good. It will heal. 07:00 I am going to finish up a homework. 07:00 i cut the bread successfully 07:00 ok 07:00 good luck 07:10 test 07:17 Hi, but call me The Maverick Hunter. 07:17 Ok :P 07:20 Hi! 07:20 Currently editing a wikia so i can adopt it. ;p 07:20 Hello :D I'm new here :P 07:23 Zuma's Revenge is so spoopy in XBOX tbh 07:23 Hi 07:23 First, if you let the balls through the skull, it will become large and eat the frog 07:24 And XBOX version is HD and has better (and spookier) graphics 07:24 Hi 07:24 Yeah. I've played Zuma on the Xbox 07:24 So, if you let the balls go through the skull in Zuma's Revenge XBOX version (or any version), you'll have an heart attack 07:25 I even hide like an (scaredy-shroom) when the balls are near into the skull 07:26 PROOF: https://i.ytimg.com/vi/-RJCrOu_jD4/maxresdefault.jpg 07:30 wait 07:30 Origin is powered by EA 07:30 this means... EA HAS RESPECT FOR FREE STUFF 07:31 Hi CBO! 07:33 deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed 07:33 guess everyones still at school now 07:34 Not me 07:34 i'm having a flu here (i.e. i'm sick now) so thats why i dont go to school today 07:34 maybe tomorrow 07:34 yo 07:34 k 07:35 1 hour til class here 07:35 srsly i hate being sick but it keeps raining here, so i guess thats why 07:35 Keep your blanket close to you, and your computer closer 07:35 lol 07:36 and im running outta my data plan here 07:36 Zuma's Revenge! is so spookier in XBOX tbh o_o 07:36 Just try losing a life and... boom, a heart attack 07:36 Looks like my career here is coming close to an end 07:36 why? wikidrama? 07:37 Hmm let's see 07:37 It's quite illogical 07:37 maybe i should quit later in 2019 07:37 2 years left and it's 2020 lol 07:37 Oops wrong 07:37 Stupid date! 07:38 cuz i have to study at the university and that obviously consumes my spare time 07:38 4 years, actually. 07:38 Basically poofy is leaving. And I might as well quit if that happens 07:38 Whos poofy? 07:38 9-2=7 07:38 so probably i'll be here for 7 years 07:38 2012-2019 07:39 There. 07:40 and dont forget 23/02/2016, my birthday :P 07:40 Oh look i found an J2ME version of Zuma's Revenge 07:40 5 days left 07:40 Advanced happy birthday! 07:40 and hopefully i'll be healthy at that time 07:40 or else... 07:41 your birthday is doomed 07:41 (chilly pepper) 07:41 I actually want someone to leave the birthday template message on my talk page. 07:41 just like what PK got 07:41 when her birthday came 07:41 PK's got friend though 07:42 I guess someone would really put it cuz some ppl here knows my birthday 07:43 Well at least wikiboi paid enough attention to her 07:44 Anyway here are the people who'll probably send that message to me 07:44 http://zumagame.wikia.com/wiki/Jungle_of_Mystery 07:44 -AWB 07:44 -Bul9 07:44 -Insert (you!) 07:44 -Iamarep 07:45 -PK 07:45 No I'll be leaving this wiki by then 07:46 :O 07:46 But the most possible guy here is Iamarep 07:47 I swear wikiboi paid way too much attention to her 07:47 Haven't see PK in the last 2 weeks 07:47 so I guess she's busy or something 07:47 Touche 07:48 Dammit I'm getting old 07:48 so you're 17 eh? 07:48 19 07:48 ok 07:48 So you're studying at the university or something? 07:48 Yep 07:49 Crap, it's only 3 years until that, and even a year is so short 07:50 I just swear that there's something with wikiboi and pk 07:50 brb going to community central. 07:50 ok 07:50 @insert i guess so 07:50 but PK/MMTD sometimes PMs me all the time 07:52 I would totally ship tho 07:53 Anyway 07:53 I still have something to do. That'll determine if I leave this place 07:53 yea 07:55 I think it's actually 2 years left until I graduate from the high school 07:55 and not 3 years 07:55 ok 07:55 and I have a lot of problems at school too 07:56 I'm going to miss poffy 07:56 poofy 07:56 She's the best friend I had in a while 07:57 Did you know Repeater1947? 07:57 Don't know, don't care 07:58 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ugvhhDFt834 07:58 Brace yourself 07:59 I don't think I can be happy without that girl 07:59 Well, actually Rep1947 is gonna leave this wiki and PvZCC too 07:59 He's the founder of PvZ War Wiki, 08:00 and he was an admin on PvZCC 08:00 ok 08:01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lEIN0Lszo3g 08:02 Haizz 08:02 hive 08:03 all ded 08:03 see? 08:03 anyway, iamarep, is AAM back on PvZFF? 08:05 Not yet 08:06 Have you PMed him of some sort? 08:07 He hasn't come yet 08:08 Guess he's kinda lazy to check that wiki again. 08:08 but hopefully he comes back 08:09 and see if he changes in ANY way. 08:09 ep 08:09 *Yep 08:10 But if he makes fanfics with lots of grammar errors I'd probably delete them anyway 08:12 and probably warn him if he keeps making fanfics with lotsa grammar errors 08:20 r u reddy 4 deddy? 08:31 death of the chat 08:31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4_qKaiGqALo 08:32 ugh my mousepad is so uncomfortable 08:32 my mouse can hardly move on it 08:33 I love my mouse pad. 08:33 (His sensitivity on the mouse is 110%) 08:35 guess i need to mess around with the dpi settings 08:36 How is all? 08:37 deed 08:37 ded 08:37 Hai Corny FazCorn 08:39 its raining here 08:40 lets bring corn back 08:40 x corn 08:40 he was a part of my heart D: 08:40 NO. 08:41 I WILL KILL EVERYONE I YOU DO THAT. 08:41 also this might strange but im bringing ps1 games back :P 08:41 k 08:41 Parappa the Rapped 08:41 Rapper 08:42 Zombot Tri-Bine 08:44 Zombot Cool Aid 08:44 Zombot Tobmoz 08:44 Zombot Hacker-Tron 08:45 Zombot Flapping Electronica 08:45 Zombot Hover-tron 08:45 ps2 is better 08:45 but ps1 is nostalgic 08:46 im developing a game for ps1 08:46 or, shall i say, nostal-geek 08:46 Zombot Nerd-Geek-Thingy Tron 08:47 o/ 08:47 I bought ARK: Survival Evolved last night, I'm gonna play it once my new computer comes in 08:47 hive 08:48 yo 08:48 I heard ARK was a good game, but it's burtal as heck 08:49 ps1 is powerful enough to handle my game 08:51 o/ 08:51 I perfected my English exam! 08:51 Wb Mage 08:51 And right now I'm trying to make memes out of cell organelles because I don't know why with Sir Neil. 08:51 Ballistic Planet , do you have a pp.dat for 4.5.1? 08:51 yes, but mine doesn't have Pinatas 08:51 Sorry for asking you too much stuffs.. 08:52 Ok. 08:52 it's fine 08:52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FQzG_hn43bQ 08:52 Yep, can you gimme that? 08:52 yeah, gotta upload it 08:52 Costume are worthless 08:52 Gooogle Play sucks 08:52 Unless in PVZ2C 08:53 It update the game :p 08:44 Zombot Cool Aid 08:44 Zombot Tobmoz 08:44 Zombot Hacker-Tron 08:45 Zombot Flapping Electronica 08:45 Zombot Hover-tron 08:45 ps2 is better 08:45 but ps1 is nostalgic 08:46 im developing a game for ps1 08:46 or, shall i say, nostal-geek 08:46 Zombot Nerd-Geek-Thingy Tron 08:47 o/ 08:47 I bought ARK: Survival Evolved last night, I'm gonna play it once my new computer comes in 08:47 hive 08:48 yo 08:48 I heard ARK was a good game, but it's burtal as heck 08:49 ps1 is powerful enough to handle my game 08:51 o/ 08:51 I perfected my English exam! 08:51 Wb Mage 08:51 And right now I'm trying to make memes out of cell organelles because I don't know why with Sir Neil. 08:51 Ballistic Planet , do you have a pp.dat for 4.5.1? 08:51 yes, but mine doesn't have Pinatas 08:51 Sorry for asking you too much stuffs.. 08:52 Ok. 08:52 it's fine 08:52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FQzG_hn43bQ 08:52 Yep, can you gimme that? 08:52 yeah, gotta upload it 08:52 Costume are worthless 08:52 Gooogle Play sucks 08:52 Unless in PVZ2C 08:53 It update the game :p 08:53 Tét 08:54 this pp.dat has a custom Zen Garden 08:54 it has Gold Bloom in it 08:54 :P 08:54 https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B64oZKKO-zdJUTJ4M0hxck41clU/view?usp=sharing 08:54 there 08:55 Custom what? 08:55 #CustomROM 08:55 Zen Garden 08:55 Already planted some plants? 08:55 yes 08:55 none of them are boosted though 08:55 you can boost them if you want 08:55 I just have them there because those are the 12 plants in the Zen Garden taht are my favorite 08:55 s 08:56 Thanks uou :) 08:56 Hey 08:56 No problem! 08:56 Is the price for each ZG planting pott increassed to 30? 08:56 idk 08:56 gems 08:56 what was th cost before? 08:56 Me too. I alwayss chet :( 08:53 Tét 08:54 this pp.dat has a custom Zen Garden 08:54 it has Gold Bloom in it 08:54 :P 08:54 https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B64oZKKO-zdJUTJ4M0hxck41clU/view?usp=sharing 08:54 there 08:55 Custom what? 08:55 #CustomROM 08:55 Zen Garden 08:55 Already planted some plants? 08:55 yes 08:55 none of them are boosted though 08:55 you can boost them if you want 08:55 I just have them there because those are the 12 plants in the Zen Garden taht are my favorite 08:55 s 08:56 Thanks uou :) 08:56 Hey 08:56 No problem! 08:56 Is the price for each ZG planting pott increassed to 30? 08:56 idk 08:56 gems 08:56 what was th cost before? 08:56 Me too. I alwayss chet :( 08:57 Beforre, it was 20 08:57 *cjeat 08:57 *cheat Suckss keyboard and CPU 08:57 i can't confirm that 08:57 I have no profiles without a full zen Garden 08:58 Cheat the OBB to see :p 08:58 My Bluestack no longer can be worked 08:58 So moving files to the simulator is hard 08:58 wah wah waaah] 08:59 ? 09:00 I'm not seeing anything 09:01 Droid4x sucks 09:01 It bootup too slow 09:01 I don't have a phone... 09:01 Didn't try Chaos Dimension on 4.5.1 yet XD 09:01 it should work 09:03 hai gais 09:03 o/ 09:03 o/ # 09:03 trying to beat day 30 of md in a nutshell 09:03 i deleted pvz2 :) 09:04 LALWUT 09:04 Day 30? 09:04 yeh 09:04 md 09:04 Modern Day 09:04 lag 09:04 anyways 09:04 Chard Guard and Primal Wall-nut are your friends 09:05 Yep 09:05 Maybe 09:05 ? 09:06 Still, Sweet Potato and Primal Wall-niut is better imo. 09:06 *Wall-nut 09:06 Supbacks as well. 09:06 In MD 30? 09:06 Sweet Potato is too slow 09:06 k 09:06 if you have Hurrikale, he's also very helpful 09:06 ikr 09:06 I only have 35 gems :P 09:06 Just stating my opinion.... 09:07 I only have lava guava, ghost pepper, and dandelion. 09:07 as gemiums 09:07 no prems 09:07 :3 09:07 welp 09:07 Hurrikale should be your next 09:07 3: 09:08 WWHAT? 09:08 as he's probably the best gemium in the game 09:08 I cannot use the OBB to install the game 09:08 I have to download it from GG Play -_- 09:08 I got the Soft release from Google Pla 09:08 y 09:08 for Modern Day Part 2 09:08 feelsgoodman 09:08 I got a perfect score on my English exam and aced the AP memorization! 09:09 My wifi doesn't allow that -_- 09:09 @Chrsalis 09:09 Welp, Performance Task Mastery Test sa AP. 09:09 "Memorize all 30 articles about the Human Rights" 09:09 lel 09:11 Cable teast 09:11 We memorized all 51 European Countries and their capitals. 09:11 YEAH! 378KB/S WHEN USE THE CABLE INSTEAD OF WIFI ^_^ 09:11 Lel, I'd probably die tryna memorise those 09:12 Next update is 4.5.2 -_- 09:12 Any one watched the trailer? 09:12 I need to fart (troll) 09:12 @Drek 09:12 How about memorizing all nutshells of 30 articles in a language you are not fluent at? 09:12 lol 09:13 Wait, Drek 09:13 I didn't reconize your prolife picture :p 09:13 And it was the second AP performance task, the first one was a cartonlina-making thing and I got 20/25. 09:13 It's Cid, the Cyanogenmod logo 09:13 Chrysalis' so lucky that is just "countries and their capitals" names. 09:03 hai gais 09:03 o/ 09:03 o/ # 09:03 trying to beat day 30 of md in a nutshell 09:03 i deleted pvz2 :) 09:04 LALWUT 09:04 Day 30? 09:04 yeh 09:04 md 09:04 Modern Day 09:04 lag 09:04 anyways 09:04 Chard Guard and Primal Wall-nut are your friends 09:05 Yep 09:05 Maybe 09:05 ? 09:06 Still, Sweet Potato and Primal Wall-niut is better imo. 09:06 *Wall-nut 09:06 Supbacks as well. 09:06 In MD 30? 09:06 Sweet Potato is too slow 09:06 k 09:06 if you have Hurrikale, he's also very helpful 09:06 ikr 09:06 I only have 35 gems :P 09:06 Just stating my opinion.... 09:07 I only have lava guava, ghost pepper, and dandelion. 09:07 as gemiums 09:07 no prems 09:07 :3 09:07 welp 09:07 Hurrikale should be your next 09:07 3: 09:08 WWHAT? 09:08 as he's probably the best gemium in the game 09:08 I cannot use the OBB to install the game 09:08 I have to download it from GG Play -_- 09:08 I got the Soft release from Google Pla 09:08 y 09:08 for Modern Day Part 2 09:08 feelsgoodman 09:08 I got a perfect score on my English exam and aced the AP memorization! 09:09 My wifi doesn't allow that -_- 09:09 @Chrsalis 09:09 Welp, Performance Task Mastery Test sa AP. 09:09 "Memorize all 30 articles about the Human Rights" 09:09 lel 09:11 Cable teast 09:11 We memorized all 51 European Countries and their capitals. 09:11 YEAH! 378KB/S WHEN USE THE CABLE INSTEAD OF WIFI ^_^ 09:11 Lel, I'd probably die tryna memorise those 09:12 Next update is 4.5.2 -_- 09:12 Any one watched the trailer? 09:12 I need to fart (troll) 09:12 @Drek 09:12 How about memorizing all nutshells of 30 articles in a language you are not fluent at? 09:12 lol 09:13 Wait, Drek 09:13 I didn't reconize your prolife picture :p 09:13 And it was the second AP performance task, the first one was a cartonlina-making thing and I got 20/25. 09:13 It's Cid, the Cyanogenmod logo 09:13 Chrysalis' so lucky that is just "countries and their capitals" names. 09:14 And because I'm submitting everything for AP, it made up for my failed MQE and I was able to avoid an academic warning. 09:14 Cid'TharSuperSword 09:14 Remember, performance tasks are around 50% of the grade or so. 09:14 And because I'm submitting everything for AP, it made up for my failed MQE and I was able to avoid an academic warning. 09:14 Cid'TharSuperSword 09:14 Remember, performance tasks are around 50% of the grade or so. 09:14 @Chrysalis 09:14 Which is why grades are ironic, considering that fact that I am not fluent in Filipino. 09:15 Yep. 09:15 Cid'Thar 09:15 I wonder what my Filipino exam result is, I asked my Filipino teacher (adviser) for translations and she gave a few answers, for some reason. 09:15 wat 09:15 The test is just good deeds and stuff that belong to ESP. 09:15 ESP? 09:16 Supback, Pinoy 09:16 hello 09:16 wb 09:16 ESP is just a subject where we just learn good deeds and other stuff. 09:17 Or learn about certain stories or such. 09:17 AKA, it's a subject where we rarely do anything. 09:17 Kinda like Val. Ed. 09:17 Kinda. 09:17 Except, the "we rarely do anything" part. 09:17 Anyway, in my school, there's EPP and MEP. 09:18 I see. 09:18 GIMMEH PLANTS 4 MUDDENRNNN DAII TIRTEEEE 09:18 Heyo. 09:18 lol 09:18 Hiya Mage 09:18 I feel like my wiki activity is diminishing. 09:18 Heck, I rarely visit my Miis nowadays. 09:18 I just reached level 281, after being level 265 earlier today. Phew, that was hard to do. 09:18 At least I'm starting to focus at school more. 09:19 That's good, get that school stuff out of the way 09:19 I'm got 50/50 in English and 29/30 (my teacher lowered the total score from 36) in Math. 09:19 AP is the only exam where I failed, but I made up for it by submitting everything else. 09:19 Supbacks 09:20 You should have 49/50 in Englíh. 09:20 English 09:20 (I am got) 09:20 (lmao) 09:20 I got 09:20 I put campaigns and campaigns in my infinitives instead of campaigns and advertisements and Miss Rina still gave the point for grammar. 09:20 @Chrysalis 09:20 You're getting better in life, I see... 09:20 Yeah. 09:21 And I'm trying to befriend some people like Roy nowadays. 09:21 So my reasons for staying here are becoming weaker now. 09:21 awwww 09:22 nearly beat day 30 09:22 How about IRL, Chrysalis? 09:22 Made a new friend IRL? 09:22 Yeah. 09:22 yay lava guava boost 09:22 Aw... 09:22 Insstaling.. 09:23 Keyboard again? 09:23 :O 09:23 BABY DUSK LOBBER 09:23 YAY 09:23 I'm a bit shy trying to approach others, but I'm trying. 09:23 Me too actually, Chrysalis. 09:23 Me too.... 09:23 BABY... 09:23 WHAT 09:23 THE 09:23 HECK? 09:23 It's tough approaching people irl, I only do that online. 09:23 @Ilikeduck! 09:23 STAP 2016 02 18